Seis grados de separacion
by blackphanthom
Summary: Seis grados de separacion":se refiere a la teoria de que todos los seres humanos nos conocemos uno al otro,por seis personas en comun. Un caso se torna demasiado personal cuando Charlie se convierte en un caso del FBI.


A/N Hi! Everybody. Im so sorry for the delay in this, but finals catch me and my TA happens to be very sick, so as usual I ended with tons of work and little time to do it. But anyway , here I am again .I hope you really enjoy this second part.

**Thanks for all the wonderful people , who read and for the ones who takes the time to leave a review, specially for Alison Kingston, for his kind and wonderful lines, I will keep your words in my mind and heart forever. Thank you very much.**

**SIX DEGREES**

_**Previously**_

"I NEED and explanation about THIS" Said the student throwing over Charlie's desk a two pages test ,graded with a D-.

"Well, this is a very bad test as you can see, unfortunely neither of the results that you write in here were the correct ones and.."

"Did you even know what THIS mean, I can lose my place in the Football team ,I can't take this note, I can't lose all that I have for the stupids math, I.." The young students was now pointing with his fingers at Charlie, full of rage and frustation...

"YOU STUPID JEWISH BASTARD, YOU WILL REGRET THIS, BELIEVE ME , YOU WILL..."

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW.. BEFORE I CALL SOME ONE FROM SECURITY TO ARREST YOU..." Charlie opens wide his office's door, pointing the exit to the disturbed student.

"YOU SON OF A..."

"NOW.." and with that he slammed the door behind the student. -_"God! Sometimes this work , sucks!!..."_

"_Donnie , is your brother with you?"_Something in his father voice , gave him the creeps.

"_Charlie?" -Okay stupid question! -"Dad , maybe he is with Amita in somewhere, you need to.."_

"_NO, Amita called me. They had a date and Charlie didn't make it, I already called Larry, but nothing.."_

His father voice sounded frenetic and in the verge of panic_." Dad, what are you trying to tell me.?.Dad?"_

"_Donnie, your little brother is missing.. Charlie is missing..."_

_**MISSING**_

10 hours before

He was late, as usual he got distracted with his world of numbers and lost track of the time and now he is running late , Charlie was walking in long strides the parking lot of CalSci, he wanted to be early at home, share a good meal with his dad , pay Don a visit at work and be ready in time for his date with Amita, but now , because of one of Larry's famous formulas he barely had time for a quick shower before dinner.The parking lot seemed to be darker that usual, normal in the change between seasons, a couple of more days and auttum will be here.

"Professor, Professor Eppes !".. Charlie pretended to not hear the person calling his name, its already pretty late and he was very tired, he keeps walking.

"Professor Eppes, Professor!"...- _Damn!_"- He muttered under his breath , someone is obviously in an urgent need to talk with him, following him in long strides along the dark place.He slowly turned around in order to face his follower.

"I'm deeply sorry, but Im running late and I just have a few minutes..- _Charlie promised himself to never denied time again to any students after the suicide of Finn Montgomery , after all this time, he still felt a little guilty about that-_

"Yeah, I know Professor, I just have one question..." He saw the very tall student, wondering why in the hell the young people of today grown up as big like that. "... _Howhardisyourhead_..." The student muttered something at the same time that one of his books sliped off his hands and Charlie politly bend down to pick it up. " Excuse me!, what did you said?" - those were the last words of Charlie, before something very hard connected with his head and the entire world turned black -

" I said : How hard is your head, Professor?" The tall guy smiled naughtly to his two hiddens partners , before kicking the fallen man in the ribs.

019237454271819209293847443710

_**13 HOURS MISSING**_

Don Eppes glanced at his clock for the hundreth time in the last three hours. Three hours of living hell for him and his father, searching for Charlie in every place that they can imagine, the desperate search that his teammates runned through hospitals, police stations and even shelters resulted fruitless until now, its like his little brother was just vanished in the thin air. He felt a growning cold in the pit of the stomach and a long forgotten sense of anguish. He cant stop thinking that the only person who can crack the case and help him to solve it quickly, is precisely the one who is lost.

"Charlie left CalSci alone, acording to the security guard, he saw him walking to the parking lot, at six o'clock, without any company, the guard took a call about some small fire in a trash can and when he came back, he saw Charlie's car leaving the campus. There wasn't any report about something unusual, aside the small fire, along the day or even the week.". Reported Colby with a sad tone of voice.

Megan who just arrives to the room, join the conversation.."Charlie seemed to have a very tigh schedule and a very organized agenda, he takes the same way every day from work to home,he filled the tank in the same service station and bought a loaf of bread to the old man outside the gas station.."

"Bread? " -The senior agent interrupted.- " He doesn't eat so much bread, I didn't remembered him broughing bread to home..."

"Yeah" -Megan continued - "Mr. Lozano said that he thinks Charlie bough the bread just for help him, he also said that Charlie forgot to pick up Ms. Hamilton at work.."

"Ms. Hamilton?" This time was Alan who questioned the female agent.

Its was Larry who knows this time the answer "..Ms. Hamilton...mmmh! Yes- Charles used to give the lady a ride at her house every day, she is a very old lady who thinks Charles has a crush with her..." Said the old professor scratching at his head absently.

"Dad?"- asked Don to his father- "Did you know anything about this?"

"No, no for real, I mean, after school, he usually got busy with something, but your brother didn't let me know every thing he does".

"If he was kidnapped, taking every day the same route, make the thing easier for the people who took him, but until now there isn't a ransom note, maybe this people want acces to his money or something else. David did you check Charlie bank account?" asked Don to his older agent.

"Yeah, Charlie use just one bank , which he used to pay bills and things of school, he also has a locked account in the same bank, who was a little harder to check.."

"Harder how..?" Asked Don again. He felt like they were talking about the life of a completly stranger and not his baby brother.

"Well, he received in that account all the federal checks and payments he perceived for his consulting works and for his publishing rights, according to the bank manager, Charlie didn't make great changes on the account since almost three years ago, we even double check the data, considering the amount of the account..."

Something in David Sinclair eyes told Don that he was talking of serious issues in here. "How much are we talking about?"

"Its a huge account, Don.!"

"How much, David?"

The FBI agent had good sense of discretion, no telling aloud the amount, just passing his note pad to Don, who make the same thing to his father. Seeing the numbers Alan covered his mounth in awe, joined for a whistled of Colby, who was seeing the pad over the patriarch's shoulder.

"Any idea about this, Dad?" Don was feeling more frustrated with every passing minute.

"Donnie,your brother told me some time ago that he was saving some money, from his work and consulting, but there isn't like I ask him the exact amount,b-but, he bought me the house, remember, in plain cash..."

"Well...Its seems like there are a lot of things about professor Eppes that we really don't know.."Don is now really upset, he needed to admit to himself and the others that he dont know his baby brother as well as he though.

6573829101029383746473829201

Water, Charlie awakes with the splash of water in the face a very strong headache and his hands bond with a coarse rope.

"Come on, professor, its time to wake up, you don't want to be late for your class, do you?. Come on" Charlie recoiled at the hard kick to his ribs trying to use the nearest wall for leverage.He opens his eyes to see in front of him three angered and well knowed faces.

"Martie, Leo...Andrew, wh-what the hell? What the hell is happening in here?"

" Silence!, no talking in class, professor!" Martie slapped Charlie hard in the face , spliting his lip open.

"Martie, come on, you are making a mistake, you are in deep problems...! The young professor, received a kick in the face as an answer.

"Shut up, pig! YOU ARE in deep problems in here" Martie spat at Charlie's face and started to kicking him savagely.

Charlie was trying very hard to breath and protect his body for the beating, he covers his face with his bound hands and bend his knees to his chest, however, he still felt a couple of ribs giving away for the kicks.

"Hey, hey Martie, you are going to kill him, come on, you are going to kill the fun before the first lesson.." Andrew the tallest of the three guys take Martie away from Charlie.

"L-le-lesson?, What are you talking about? Why are you doing this?" Charlie tried to take some control over his situation.

"How does is feels professor? Ah? Now we have the control, we are in control of your life? WE decide if your will be promoted or not, We have your sorry destiny in our hands, you Jewish bastard." Martie spat full of rage at Charlie.

"Why?" The young Eppes realized how bad is his problem righ now.

"Why..WHY? YOU , you .." Martie was almost vibrating with rage " You ruined my life, our lifes, you don't listen , you never listen. I offered you an easy way, all you needed to do was playing the stupid fool that you are and help me, but no.. you prefered to play the honest one and now what.." Martie lifted Charlie for the shoulders and throw him with force to the nearest wall again. "Now, you make me lost everything, EVERYTHING. The SOB of my daddy throw me away 'cause he said that Im a looser, I lost my place in the football team and also I lost my place at the U, 'cause some smart mouth said I was buying grades... and YOU ..." Martie janks Charlie's hair and dragged him along the room "...my dear professor caused all this." The boy said throwing Charlie in the far corner of the room.

"Please, this isn't the solution , you are ruining your own lifes, we can...wh- what are you doing?" Charlie felt a chill run down his spine, seeing Martie pulling down the zipper of his pants.

"You know what else you make me lost, professor? My sweet Amanda, the bitch left me after all the problems you caused me, so I think is part of your punishment, take her place at my pleasure toy" "Come on guys" Said Martie with a saddistic smile on his face," Who wants to test the good professor?".

Oookay! What do you think? To much? To heavy?. Please let me know.

BTW: I received a lot of PM of wonderful people who wants to take the heavy duty of be my beta, so I promise that the next chapter, will be well done and betaed.

Please read and review.


End file.
